Teegan
by kat69d
Summary: Someone shows up and has a secret that will shock the Donnelly brothers...minor language...
1. Meeting the Donnellys

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

"Sean Donnelly's room?"

"Down the hall. His family is in the waiting room, though," a nurse said.

I found the waiting room. There was a guy my age sitting next to an older lady, who I assumed to be his mother. There were two girls sitting there too.

"Are you the Donnellys?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" the guy asked.

The mother looked up at me. In an instant, I saw surprise and then hatred in her eyes. She got up and came over to me.

"Get out. You're not welcome here."

"But Sean…"

She slapped me and told me to leave again.

"Bitch," I muttered as I walked away.

I grabbed my earphones from my bag and put them in. I pressed the button from the elevator and the play button on my iPod. My cheek was red and it stung. I got on the elevator and waited for it to close.

As the doors were about to close, a hand came out and stopped it. It was the guy from the waiting room.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my earphones out.

"You tell me."

"I'm the one who got slapped. Maybe you should ask your mother."

"She wouldn't tell me. So talk."

"I get into town and find someone who knew where I could find you. I go to the bar and some guy, Joey something, is there."

"Yeah. I know him."

"He tells me about Sean so I come over here to the hospital. Then your mother slaps me."

"Why were you looking for us?" he said, his free hand going behind his back, probably going to the gun that he had there. I knew the type.

"I'm your sister so don't shoot."

He dropped his hand away from the elevator door and it closed. I put my earphones back in and rode the elevator down. I half expected him to be waiting for me in the lobby but he wasn't. I walked out of the hospital and grabbed a taxi that was there.

As the taxi took off, he came out of the hospital. I rolled down the window and yelled to him.

"I'll be at the bar in an hour, if you want to talk. Bring Jimmy and Kevin. It'll be like a family reunion."


	2. The Secret is Out

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

The taxi took off and headed to my motel. While I had some money, I wasn't going to blow it on a motel room, especially since I didn't know how long I was going to be staying. Pulling up to the motel at night was a lot different than during the day. I was glad that I only left my clothes and carried everything important with me in my bag.

I changed into black jeans and a tank top. I put a hoodie on over top so I wouldn't get cold. I wasn't sure of the weather here in New York. I made sure I had what I would need to prove to them who I said I was. I slipped my knife into the pocket of my hoodie, in case I needed it.

I walked to the bar since I couldn't get a taxi. I saw the different shops and buildings on my walk there. Seeing that it's a Friday night, you'd expect the bar to be open but it wasn't, probably since they were all at the hospital. The door was unlocked so I went right in. The guy I met earlier was still there. He looked up and smiled.

"You're back."

"Yeah. I'm meeting the guys here soon."

"You never said why you needed to see them," he said.

"Family stuff."

"No shit. How are you related to them?"

"You sure are nosy."

"You're right. Joey, what are you doing here?"

I turned and Tommy and Kevin were standing there.

"I asked him to keep an eye on the bar, Tommy. I thought maybe we'd open tonight. If we don't sell anything, it's not making us money," Kevin said.

One of the girls from the waiting room was standing behind my brothers.

"Hey. I'm Teegan Flannery. Which one are you dating? Otherwise, you wouldn't be at the hospital and then here."

"Jenny. I'm not dating either of them. Just a really good friend of the family. They're like my brothers."

"So now I gotta a sister. Cool."

"What?" Kevin said.

"Tommy didn't tell you? I'm your sister."

"Nah, you can't be. Ma never had a girl," he said.

"That's why I wanted to meet you. To explain. Should we wait for Jimmy?"

"No. He's in rehab."

"No shit. Anyways, we'll probably all need a beer for this."

Tommy went behind the bar and grabbed four beers. Joey seemed to be staying. If he's a friend, he'd probably find out eventually.

"My mother died two weeks ago from a car accident. We weren't that well off but when I went to the bank to close her account, they told me she had a safety deposit box. Inside were some cash, a notebook, and a couple of photos. I didn't recognize anyone in the photos until I read the notebook.

"Mom outlined everything in the notebook. Dates, details, and other things she thought I should know. You should understand I never knew who my father was until I read that notebook."

"You're saying our father is your father? He wouldn't cheat on Ma."

"He didn't. Mom and he dated but broke up when she moved to Boston. When Mom called to let him know she was pregnant, he told her he was with your mother and they were getting married.

"Mom wrote that he came by to see me several times and sent money when he could but then he stopped visiting. When Mom called, your mother told her to leave his new family alone and that he now had four sons to be proud of. True Irish sons."

"True, how?" Jenny asked.

"Mom was half Irish-half Russian, but sided with her Irish side more. Even took her mother's maiden name when she was old enough to change it."

"Pop would have told us that we had a sister. He wouldn't have kept that secret."

"He sopped coming to visit when I was five. Mom said the money stopped coming when I was nine. She never wanted the money but every year before my birthday, she called to invite him to my party. Your mother told her he was killed and it would be better if we kept our distance. When I finished reading the notebook, I decided to come and see you but not explain who I was. Then I heard about Sean and then your mother slapped me. So here we are."

I took a swig of beer and opened my bag. I pulled out the notebook and the photos. One was of me and our father; the other was a photo of him and his new family. I showed them to Tommy and Kevin.

"Look, I didn't mean for you to find out. Your mother didn't want me in the picture. I just came to see you before…I don't know, maybe school. I have the money from the safety deposit box and Mom's life insurance. I'm bound to qualify for some scholarships or funding. I'll be out of your hair tomorrow. I'll leave this here, except for this one photo. I'll pick it up on my way out of town," I said leaving the notebook on the counter. I took the photo of my father and I.

I finished off the beer, pulled a five out of my pocket and left that on the counter. I headed out but Jenny stopped me.

"Where are you staying?"

"At a motel. I'll be fine. Bye."

I zipped up my hoodie and walked outside. I put my earphones in and walked back the way I came earlier. I kept my hand in my pocket in case I needed to get at my knife. I knew what it was like to be jumped for no reason and not have something to use to protect yourself with.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned, I pulled my knife out and held it at my side.


	3. Nicky Cottero

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

Tommy was standing there and saw the sidewalk lights reflect off the blade.

"Whoa. Nice knife. Gonna put it away?"

I slipped it back into my pocket and pulled the earphones out.

"Family is important. Come stay with us. We'll get your stuff and I'll take you over to the house."

"What about your mother?"

"We'll deal with that if we need to. She normally stays at the hospital with Sean."

On our walk to the motel, I told Tommy about myself. How I grew up in an Irish neighborhood in Boston; how I wasn't allowed to mention that I was part Russian; how I had gotten in trouble when I was younger but then straightened up when I got pregnant.

"I was almost five months when my boyfriend decided he didn't want to be a father. I ended up spending a month in the hospital from the beating him and his friends gave me. Partly the reason I don't go anywhere without my knife."

"How old were you?"

"I was 17. She would be 5 next month."

"So that makes you 22," he said, doing the math.

"I'm seven months older than you, if you're wondering. Mom had everyone's full names and birthdays in the notebook. Something else she thought I would want to know."

We got to the motel and I grabbed my bag. Most of my belongings were still in Boston. I had only brought the necessities. I called a taxi so it was easier on us than walking to wherever Tommy lived. While we waiting for it and during the ride to his house, he filled me in on his life and those of his brothers.

I paid the taxi driver and Tommy showed me into the house. He gave me a quick tour, showing me to his room where he said I'd be sleeping.

"I'll be right back. There isn't much food in the house. Kevin went back to the hospital to check on Sean and Ma. If she was going to leave, he was gonna call so if the phone rings, it's probably him. Go to my room and stay there."

"Yes, master," I said mockingly.

He glared at me and left. I walked around the house, looking at the photos and some of Tommy's drawings. I was looking at a photo of my father and Tommy's mother when the doorbell rang and someone began banging on the door.

"Donnelly. Open up."

"You got the wrong address. It's Flannery. We moved in last week," I said, as I opened the door.

Two guys stood on the porch. One was taller than the other. The shorter guy looked like he was the one in charge.

"I heard they own a bar. Maybe try there."

"I know they live here."

"No, they don't. Like I said, I live here and my name is Flannery so leave."

"You tell Tommy Donnelly that Nicky Cottero is looking for him. We have some unfinished business."

"I've never met a Tommy. I only dealt with a Mrs. Donnelly and she's quite a bitch. I don't know where she went or I'd tell you so you can go bang on her door," I said, before slamming the door in their faces.

I waited until they left the porch. I turned around to see Tommy standing there.

"Nicky?"

"Yeah. Who's he?"

"Italian mob. Thinks Jimmy or one of us killed Sal, the old head of the mob. Wants payback. Quick thinking with the 'they moved' bit."

"You learn to think fast or risk being beaten down in Boston."

I helped Tommy in the kitchen unpacking the groceries. I offered to cook dinner for us.

"Sorry for what I said about your mother. I shouldn't have disrespected her like that. I thought it'd prove to them that you don't live here anymore."

"She's only a bitch if she needs to be."

"So, what happened with that Sal guy? Why do they think Jimmy killed him?"

"Shit went down and Jimmy was in deep. Sal and Huey were killed and the shit really hit the fan. Nicky took over and wants to find who killed Sal. Too bad Jimmy was in jail when it happened."

I finished cooking dinner and we ate. Mom had hated to cook so that was my job, besides school and working. I had learned to cook a variety of things.

"Are any of you in school?"

"I'm enrolled at art school. Sean's supposed to be finishing up his high school diploma. You?"

"Graduated high school when I was 16. Working ever since. You should try to make a go at the bar. If you fixed it up, you could make a profit."

"It's Jimmy's."

"I'm not saying take it from him. Just revamp it. When he gets out, it should be up and running and he can take over."

"You worked in a bar before?"

"Legally, no. If anyone asked, I was Katie and 22 but I started there when I was 18. Did that at night and worked carpentry during the day."

"What did you make?"

"Anything. In school, I was like a guy with boobs. I didn't have any female friends since I hung out with guys all the time. If you couldn't find me anywhere, you weren't looking in the right places. During school hours, I was either in the principal's office or in Shop. I rarely went to class but still passed my classes.

"Most of the pieces I made, I sold to help with bills and whatnot. Mom kept a couple of pieces; she said as an investment, get in before I started to sell them for hundreds of dollars Now, I wonder why Mom never used the money that was sent. She never touched a dime of it and there were times it could have helped."

"Maybe she wanted to save it for you."

I cleared the dished and cleaned up. Tommy helped and as we were finishing up, the phone rang.

"Hello…what?…OK…hold tight."

Tommy hung up and turned to me.

"Kevin said Nicky stopped by the hospital and talked to Ma. Mentioned that you said you lived here. She's pissed and is coming home now."

"Shit. Can I stay at the bar?"

"Yeah or maybe Jenny can put you up."

He ran upstairs and grabbed my bag. We hightailed it out of there before Mrs. Donnelly got home. We went to the diner where Jenny worked. If she couldn't put me up, then we'd go to the bar.


	4. Going to Jail

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story. _

Jenny was happy to put me up, as long as I was OK with sleeping on a ratty old couch. Anything was fine with me. I promised her that I wouldn't be there long.

"I should go talk to Ma. Get her to come around. Besides, if you're going to run the bar, we're gonna see a lot of each other," Tommy said.

"Really? Thanks, Tommy. You won't regret it."

Tommy waved as he left. I turned to Jenny and offered to help. The place was nearly full and I could see she needed it. She handed me an apron and I put my stuff under the counter and out of the way. From then until we closed, I helped Jenny with the customers. A few commented on the 3 leaf clover tattoo just below my neck.

"Why a 3 leaf clover? Isn't it 4 leaf clovers that are lucky?"

"I've never been lucky in my life so I don't think an extra leaf would change that."

After cleaning up the diner, Jenny showed me upstairs to her place. She pulled some extra sheets out for me to use.

"Jenny, why do I get the feeling that you have feelings for Tommy?"

"Am I that obvious? I always knew he would be the Donnelly who would get out but this whole Jimmy thing has sucked him back in. Being the older brother, he thinks it's his responsibility to look after everyone, even me. I thought by getting married, I'd eventually look to Tommy like a brother, like I do with the rest of them but that hasn't happened yet."

"I don't think it's going to. I haven't known you or my brother long but I can sense Tommy has the same feelings for you."

"Maybe."

Jenny went to bed and I sat on the couch pulling out a notebook. I sketched a rough drawing of the layout of the bar. I sketched what changes I'd do, how to open it up, and make it flow. While I can create masterpieces in wood, I couldn't draw with shit.

In the morning, I called the hospital to check on Sean. They said he was the same. When we had been cleaning last night, Jenny alluded to that the beating was a warning to Jimmy from the Italian mob.

"Here. I forgot to give this to you last night. Don't want you to lose it."

Jenny handed me Mom's notebook. I put that in my bag.

"Did you do these?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Tommy's the artist of the family. Only when it comes to wood, I'm the best. Do you need help today or can I go check out the bar?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for your help yesterday."

"No problem. I'll come back for my bag. I have one stop before hitting the bar and I don't want to cart it along."

"Sure."

Jenny went downstairs and I got cleaned up. I said goodbye to Jenny when I left. When Jimmy was arrested, he would have been taken to the nearest precinct so that's where I went. At the front desk, I asked if they could tell me where Jimmy Donnelly was.

"Let me get the detective assigned to the case. Hey, Stein. Someone here about the Donnelly kid."

A man in his 40s came to the front counter and looked at me.

"Detective Stein. What can I do for you?"

"Has Jimmy been sent to rehab yet or is he still here in lockup?"

"Still here. Should be going later today. Why?"

"I'd like to see him, if that's possible."

"Yeah. Sign in and I'll get him. Down the hall and to your right. I'll be there soon."

I signed in at the desk and got a visitor's badge to pin to my tank top. I walked down the hall and to the right. There were actual rooms there, not the typical plexiglass between two chairs. I waited and soon Detective Stein came down the hallway with Jimmy. I noticed that he limped as he walked. Mom had written in her notebook that he had gotten into an accident and had a permanent limp from it but she didn't say what kind of accident it was.

"I'm giving you some privacy but someone will be nearby if anything goes out of hand."

He put Jimmy in the interrogation room first. I thanked him as he passed me.

"You really look like your mother. Good luck."

I stared at him for a moment before turning to Jimmy.

"Who are you?"

He looked strung out, jones-ing for his next fix.

"Teegan. I came here to talk to you about your father."

"He's been dead for over 10 years."

"I know. But there's something that you should know about him."

"Yeah, like what?" Jimmy spat out.

"He really loved his family. Both of them. Jimmy, I'm your sister."

I went into the whole thing but I could see he still didn't believe me. I pulled out the notebook and the photos.

"Jimmy, I'm telling you the truth. Your mother knew. When I showed up at the hospital to check on Sean, she slapped me. Tommy and Kevin believe me. I know you still might have reservations but I'm here to help."

"So bail me out."

"So you can go, shoot up, and possibly OD? I don't think so. I haven't known that I have brothers for long but you're family and I'm doing what's best for you, even if you can't see that.

"Tommy's making me manager of the bar, at least until you're finished rehab. I'm gonna fix it up and try to turn it around. I'm going to use my own money to do it but I want your approval, seeing you are the owner."

I pulled my sketches out and showed them to Jimmy. He wasn't all that interested.

"What if I say, I'll put every dime of profit into your hands when you get out and I'll see that your stay at rehab is better than normal. No drugs but better quality of service, food, shit like that."

Now I had his attention.

"OK. You're in charge of the bar until I get out."

Jimmy got up and walked over to my side of the table. He looked calmer.

"You do have some of his features," he said.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

An officer came in and got Jimmy. I gathered my stuff and went to find Detective Stein. He was at his desk.

"You knew my mother," I said as I took a seat next to him.

"I knew both your mother and father. Didn't know they had a daughter though. You being here looking for Jimmy could only mean one thing."

"Good deducing skills, Detective. Who do I pay off to make Jimmy's stay at rehab better? I've heard what life is like in city run places."

"How about a deal? I'll make sure his stay is better if I can get free beer."

"Wouldn't it be cheaper if I paid someone off?" I joked.


	5. The Message

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

I agreed to the deal and left the precinct. I walked back to the diner and grabbed my bag from Jenny before heading to the bar. Once there I actually found the door locked. I went to the side door and picked the lock. Once inside, I unlocked the front door and turned on the lights.

I found a phone book and called a locksmith to get the locks changed. I told him if he could be here in an hour, I'd give him an extra hundred bucks for each lock. He was here in half an hour. I had him replace the front and side door locks with heavy-duty security locks. He gave me two keys per lock and said that because I chose the heavy-duty kind, I'd have to get duplicate keys from him.

I thanked him and paid him. I locked the doors and headed downstairs to check out what was down there. There was a large store room, a couple of small rooms, and a small kitchen. The place was a mess. I checked and there were no cleaning supplies. I did find a dry pool of blood under a chair in one of the small storage rooms though.

I went back upstairs to look at the bar. The space underneath was filthy and had seen better days. I checked the cupboards and there were a few dead rats in the back. I made a list of cleaning supplies and other things that I'd need. In the phone book, I located the nearest hardware and grocery stores.

Since it was going to be a long trip, I emptied my bag of everything except my wallet and iPod. I hid everything in the little fridge behind the bar.

I checked both doors before leaving. I hit the hardware store first and picked up the cleaning supplies and a few basic tools. Because I had a lot of bags, I had a taxi take me back to the bar. I dropped the bags off just inside the door and then went off to the grocery store.

I grabbed the necessities from the grocery store: soda, chips, sandwich meat, bread, condiments, a couple apples, and a bag of paper plates. When I had a better understanding how long it was going to take to clean up, I would get more food.

On the way back to the bar, I ran into Joey. He seemed jumpy.

"Joey, what's up?"

"Where's Tommy?"

"At the hospital. Maybe at school. Last I saw him was last night. Why?"

"Nicky Cottero. I have a message to give to Tommy from Nicky."

"Help me take these to the bar and I'll give you a free beer and a sandwich if you tell me the message."

He helped me to the bar with the groceries and commented on the locks, said they were impossible to pick. He nearly tripped over the bags from the hardware store. Joey sat on a stool and I pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Nicky caught me walking. Knew that I knew Tommy and could find him fast. Wants Tommy to be at the restaurant tonight at eleven. Said its business from the Louie Downtown thing."

"What thing?"

"It's believed Jimmy kidnapped Louie Downtown, a bookie Kevin owned money to. When they went after Sean, Jimmy killed Louie. Then someone killed Sal, the head of the Italian mob, and Huey, the head of the Irish mob."

"What was the head of the Irish mob doing with the head of the Italian mob?"

"No one knows. Nicky thinks Jimmy did it but he was in jail so that leaves Tommy."

I finished making a ham sandwich and gave that to Joey. He hesitated and then gobbled it down.

"Joey, are you working now?" I asked.

"In between jobs. Why?"

"Tommy and Jimmy gave me the OK to fix up the bar and get it going. Would you like to help? It needs a good cleaning and if I do it alone, it's going to take forever."

"Sure. Will I get paid?"

"How about $200 a week but we start at 9am and go to 6pm daily? I'll provide lunch and you get two beers a day. If you're late, I start docking."

"No prob."

"We'll start tomorrow. Do you have a CD player or something? I got cords to hook up my iPod but no speakers."

"I'll get some."

"Don't steal them. Here's $50. Go buy a docking station or something. Get a receipt. I'll want to see that."

Joey pocketed the money and asked if I was going to tell Tommy the message. I said I would and he left. I locked the door behind him and called the hospital.

Tommy wasn't there but Kevin was so I told him the message. He said he knew where Tommy was so he'd tell him. I told him that the door would be locked and that his key wouldn't work in it so he'd have to bang on the door.

I cleaned the little fridge under the bar and the area around it. I unpacked the groceries into it. I decided to start cleaning the basement first. I grabbed the cleaning supplies and headed downstairs.

The kitchen (a little room with a counter, fridge, and a freezer) wasn't bad. It only took three buckets of water and half a bottle of Mr. Clean to get it disinfected and clean. Since I was down there, I cleaned up the pool of dry blood. I didn't want anyone to see it. I swept the basement too before heading upstairs. The real cleaning would get down tomorrow with Joey.


	6. The Favor

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

Someone was banging on the door and since I was expecting Tommy and Kevin, I unlocked the door. Instead of my brothers, I found Detective Stein and another guy there. I invited them in. Detective Stein introduced his partner.

"Teegan, have you seen Tommy?"

"Boy, he's sure popular today. No, I haven't seen him. It's like I'm his answering machine. 'Leave your message at the beep. Beep!'"

"We stopped by the hospital and talked to Mrs. Donnelly already. She said Kevin was coming here to meet Tommy."

"What's going on?" I asked, then offering them a soda, which they declined.

"On his way to rehab, Jimmy got jumped. He was beaten but not severely. Needs a few stitches and some Band-Aids but he'll be OK."

"Who jumped him?"

"Another inmate."

"What was he?"

"Pardon me?" Detective Stein asked.

"Irish, Russian, Italian? His ethnicity."

"Italian, I think."

"Brazen son of a bitch," I muttered. "Thank you, Detective, for coming by. I'll look forward to seeing you here once we've reopened. I'll tell Tommy and Kevin about Jimmy."

Detective Stein and his partner left. I paced behind the counter, trying to calm down. First, this Nicky Cottero had a hand in Sean's beating and now Jimmy's.

I grabbed the phone and called someone long distance.

"Hey, it's Teegan. I need a favor."


	7. The Conflict is Over

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys' or the crossover movie. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story. _

I was wiping down the bar when Tommy and Kevin came in. They were surprised to see it already looking clean.

"Tommy, Detective Stein was here about Jimmy. Some Italian got to him on the trip to rehab. He's OK, just needs a few stitches. I guess, Kevin told you about the message from Nicky Cottero."

"Who the motherfucker does he think he is? To attack Jimmy while in custody. I'm gonna do to Nicky what I did to Sal," Tommy yelled.

"Shh, Tommy," Kevin said, looking at me.

"She probably already knows about it."

"I know about the Louie Downtown thing. There was some blood in one of the rooms downstairs, so I put two and two together. I've already fixed our problem with Nicky Cottero and the Italians."

"What the fuck, Teegan."

"I called in a favor. Frank Costello, from Boston, is sending some guys to talk to Nicky. They'll leave an impression on the Italians to leave us alone. They should be here any minute."

I grabbed beers for Tommy and Kevin. I offered them food but they didn't want any. They were worried about what I did. Now that I have a family, the only way to get to them was to go through me.

We were talking when the door opened. I looked up and saw Mr. French. I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Tommy. Kevin. This is Mr. French and…"

"Billy," the other guy said.

"So, Teegan, it's been forever," Mr. French said.

"You were there at Mom's funeral. So did Frank tell you?"

"Yes. We've driven by the restaurant and checked it out. So sit back and don't worry your little head about those Italian fuckers. If they still try to put their noses where they don't belong, we'll come back to cut them off."

"Thanks. Tell Frank I'll be back soon to pick up my stuff."

"It's no problem."

Mr. French left and as Billy turned to leave, I stopped him.

"Hey. Try to keep him from going crazy. If you're ever in NY again, come back and have a beer."

"Sure," Billy said before he smiled and left.

"Who are they, Teegan?"

"Mom used to work for Frank. He was there for us when my ex sent me to the hospital. He said he took care of that matter and even paid for the hospital stay; it could have been because my ex worked for him. When I told Frank that I was coming up here to see my family, he said if I ever needed anything to call so I did when I heard about Jimmy."

"What did you tell him?"

"Just that they believe we had something to do with the death of one of their guys. Frank never asked if we did it or not. He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He heard the Italians are pressuring us and even put two of my brothers on the hospital. Frank said he was going to send Mr. French to handle it."

"They're going to take this family down one person at a time. We're so dead," Kevin said.

"If Mr. French isn't able to deal with the Italians, no one can. He'll make sure it gets straightened out. Plus, it can't get linked back to us. Frank, Mr. French, and Billy are the only people who know we're involved and they won't tell anyone."

I offered to play them a game of pool to take their minds off of Mr. French and Billy. We ended up playing a few and they drank plenty of beer. Kevin took the bar and Tommy slept on the pool table. I went outside to wait for Mr. French.

Half past midnight, he drove up.

"Teegan, it's finished. The Italians shouldn't be bothering you ever again. They know to stick to their territory now."

"Tell Frank thanks. Family is important and I didn't want to lose anyone else."

Mr. French drove off and I went inside. I locked the door and turned the lights off. I grabbed my bag and put it against the wall. I leaned against that and watched my brothers sleep.

I woke up before Tommy or Kevin. I got cleaned up in the dirty bathroom and unlocked the door. Joey was due any minute. While I waited, I called the hospital to check on Sean.

"He woke up briefly during the night. His mother and the doctor are in there with him right now."

"Thanks."

I shook Tommy and Kevin awake.

"Sean woke up. Go see him."

"Come."

"No. Your mother's there and I don't think she'll be happy to see him. Besides, Joey will be here soon."

"Joey?"

"He's helping me clean. Too much for one person."

Tommy and Kevin left. I made a sandwich for breakfast and waited. Joey showed up three minutes past nine but he had the docking station, coffee, and doughnuts.

"I got sugar and milk. I wasn't sure how you liked it."

"Thanks. Black's fine."

We got down to cleaning.


	8. Three Months Later

_Note: I do not own 'The Black Donnellys'. I do own Teegan. I take liberties throughout the story._

We never had any other problems with the Italians. Nicky Cottero was still the head of the mob but he stuck to his territory and never brought up the Sal thing again. He was stuck in a body cast for a few months and his bodyguard had to have his leg amputated from being shot in the kneecap.

The bar got cleaned up and I did some custom tables. I sanded down and refinished the bar and pool table. The pool table also got new custom felt with a 3 leaf clover in the middle, to signify the new name of the bar _The 3 Leaf Clover_. Besides serving alcohol, we also serve wings, potato skins, nachos, and other munchies. On Sundays, we host a brunch after church.

It's going pretty good and Jimmy will be pleased when he got out of rehab. It's putting a big chunk of change into the bank account I started for him. We've had to hire a couple of waitresses to help with the serving. Sean's girlfriend, Kim, was one of them.

Mrs. Donnelly finally calmed down after Tommy told her what I did to protect the family. She extended an invitation for dinner anytime I was available. But seeing how I'm at the bar every night, I can't take her up on it.

Sean's out of the hospital and recuperating. Kevin helps out at the bar while he's trying to get into the Union. He needs to upgrade some classes since he failed them in high school. Tommy's back at art school and has even started to date Jenny. Her husband was found dead in Atlantic City from an apparent overdose.

Life is going good. I'm just waiting for it to come crashing down. And knowing my luck, it will one day.


End file.
